


Quantity vs Quality

by HagSpice



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Craig, Experienced Tweek, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Top Tweek, creek - Freeform, our beloved homosexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagSpice/pseuds/HagSpice
Summary: South Park kink meme prompt fill:“Tweek is the more experienced in the relationship which makes Craig feel insecure, cue loving, tender sex where Tweek loads Craig with praise and compliments”





	Quantity vs Quality

How the fuck it took them so long to figure it out, Craig will never know. It seemed so fucking stupid looking back on it now; all the years they could have been together, all the dates they could have went on, all the fucking they could have done. If they had just gotten their shit together back in high school, then maybe they wouldn’t be in this awkward position. You know, the position where Tweek was some sort of bombshell sex kitten and well, Craig was…. Craig wasn’t a virgin, but his teen years were merely punctuated with isolated sexual encounters, rather an arc of edifying experiences that culminated in a greater understanding of one’s sexuality. 

Part of the problem was that Craig couldn’t stand to be that close to 97% of people, and when he was physically attracted to a guy, they were usually straight or so goddamn annoying that he wouldn’t even bone them if they had their mouth taped shut. The other part of the problem was that the majority of Craig’s experiences were rather disappointing. Everything felt forced and clinical, leaving him with no desire to try anything other than a few blowjobs, and the couple of times he topped; and those dalliances certainly didn’t leave him craving more. The most concrete insight Craig gleaned from his experiences was that _something_ (he had no idea what) was missing from them.

To nearly everyone's surprise, Tweek was not anxious about sex; it was quite the opposite, actually. While a number of their classmates (like Stan and Clyde) teased that Tweek would remain a shy little maiden indefinitely, he was actually one of the first in their group to get laid (and before Stan and Clyde, at that). At first, Craig was extremely proud of Tweek for being so tenacious and confident; however, as the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy slithered in, Craig no longer felt quite as happy for his best friend. Then as they grew older and went off to college, their sex lives became a taboo topic, only ever vaguely mentioned during a group conversation with their circle of friends. Their freshman year, they lived in a two bedroom suite with Clyde and Jimmy. Craig and Tweek each shared a room with one of the other boys, hoping the distance would keep them unaware of any potential sexual activity. 

For some batshit crazy reason, Tweek and Craig decided to room together for their sophomore year. It was almost like an unspoken challenge- If you lock me out of the room, I know what you’re doing. If you stay out overnight, I know what you did. They were forced to face the reality of the situation; either get the fuck over it and move on, or get the fuck together. The later option triumphed, because they couldn’t even attempt the former if they had a gun to their heads. Only a few weeks of cohabitation created enough tension for them to reach a breaking point.

They were arguing about something stupid, which was nothing new, and slinging salty quips in a rapid volley. They stood so close that their toes practically touched, as their heaving chests puffed warm air in each others faces. When Tweek sneered, “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, _Craig?_ ” something inside Craig clicked into place like the pins of a lock. Guided completely on impulse and the lizard part of his brain, Craig grabbed Tweek by the shirt and yanked him against his body. After pausing for a hot second, Tweek ripped Craig’s chullo off his head, shouting, “Fuck this stupid fucking hat. It’s 85 degrees out!” Craig opened his mouth to retort, but Tweek gave him a death glare and clutched a fistful of Craig’s thick, black hair. Pulling Craig’s head back, Tweek spat at him, “Close your mouth, asshole.” Craig’s breath stuttered and his heart pounded with a longing desire that he hadn’t felt before. They had never argued like _this_ , and had definitely not been physically aggressive with each other since their fight in the third grade. Looking down at Tweek with wide eyes, Craig grabbed his face and crashed their lips together. Now, here they were, two weeks into their official relationship, naked and intertwined on Craig’s bed.

Tweek buried his face in Craig’s hair, nuzzling the strands with his nose. As Tweek cradled his head, Craig made a trail of kisses down his boyfriend’s neck, stopping to suck at his collarbone. Humming contentedly, Tweek murmured, “You’re so gorgeous, baby.” Craig’s lips stopped and hovered over Tweek’s skin. ”Really, Tweek,” his droning monotone turning the question into a statement. He continued in a dubious tone, “I’m kinda pudgy.” Chuckling quietly, Tweek gave Craig’s forehead a kiss. “Ok, first of all Craig, size is relative to individual taste; if I did think you’re fat, it wouldn’t change anything; just more of you to squeeze and love. Second, shut up and take the compliment, dickface.” Craig sighed in defeat, knowing that arguing with Tweek was usually fruitless- aside from that time a few weeks ago, which resulted in _everything_. “Fine, whatever,” he deadpanned, but Tweek still saw the tiny smile pulling at his lips.

Pleased with his little victory, Tweek took Craig’s hand and unfurled his fingers after giving each one a kiss, finishing with several slow presses of his lips to the palm. Reaching behind himself for the lube, Tweek picked up the bottle and squeezed a bit into Craig’s open hand. Giving Craig a reassuring peck on the lips, Tweek nestled against his chest. Instinctively, Craig extended his lubricated hand to Tweek, who gently wrapped it around their growing erections. Gently holding Craig’s hand, Tweek guided it over their cocks, and once Craig became more sure of himself, Tweek squeezed his hand and told him, “Mmm good boy, keep going.” Releasing Craig’s hand, Tweek turned toward him and pulled him into a kiss. He gently massaged Craig’s tongue with his own as he caressed his face with his fingertips, trying to compensate for all the lackluster experiences Craig had before now. He was going to _worship_ Craig, he fucking deserved it.

As Craig picked up the pace of his hand, Tweek thrusted into the slick tunnel of his fist, groaning at the friction of their cocks rubbing together. “That’s it baby, just like that,” he moaned between the bites he made over Craig’s neck. Craig ghosted his lips over the sensitive skin around Tweek’s ear, humming in delight at the way his partner mewled and whined. Tweek was so caught up in the way Craig was making him come un-fucking-done, that he gasped when Craig whispered, “Babe, I want you to fuck me.” Whimpering, Tweek bit his lip and his eyelids fluttered. “Jesus Christ, Craig, what did I do to deserve you? How did I wind up in the bed of a beautiful boy with a cock like _that_ , but wants _me_ to fuck them?” Craig’s mouth fell open, then quickly shut; he tried to compose some sort of response, but how could he follow that? Tweek made one of his little wheezy giggles and Craig felt his heart thump in his chest. 

Craig sunk a hand into Tweek’s wavy hair and pulled him to his lips, blindly reaching around the bed for their lube with the other hand. As Craig laid down against his pillow, Tweek opened the bottle and liberally coated his fingers. They relaxed into a deep kiss while Tweek teased the pucker of Craig’s ass and pressed a wet finger inside. Craig closed his eyes, softly panting, while Tweek began to slowly pump his fingers and massage him. Tweek sighed and smiled at the way Craig’s breathing became labored and he rocked his hips against his hand; he was just too perfect. Nosing Craig’s jaw, Tweek kissed him softly, and trailed his lips across his cheek to stop at his ear. “You’re all mine aren’t you?” he cooed, as he lightly nipped at the lobe. “No one else has had this tight little thing before me, and no one’s gonna have it after, are they?” Craig looked up and blinked at him with such an endearing expression of surprise and affection, that Tweek felt like he was seeing Craig for the first time. Seriously, how the hell did it take them so long to figure their shit out?

Once Craig was ready, Tweek slowly eased himself inside, whimpering and shaking in ecstasy. As he sank himself deeper inside that spectacular, snug space, Tweek couldn’t refrain from looking down to watch his cock get buried centimeter by glorious centimeter. He paused when he bottomed out, taking a moment to steady himself and check on Craig. “Oh Jesus, you feel so good, baby. _So fucking good_ ,” he sighed. Dropping his forehead against Craig’s chest, Tweek squeezed his eyes closed and trembled. Craig moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Tweek and carefully rocked his hips; the sensation was peculiar and invasive, but undeniably wonderful. When Craig gave him the go ahead, Tweek began to make shallow rolls with his hips. Craig threw his head back, gasping, “Ohh. Fuck... _fuck_.” Earnestly, Tweek pressed wet, sucking kisses against Craig’s chest and stomach as he spoke, “Let me hear your pretty little sounds. I wanna know that my baby feels good.” Craig was timid at first, but as Tweek thrusted with more force, he couldn’t reign in his moans and just let them pour out of his mouth without embarrassment. “Fuck, Tweek. I’ve waited so long for you to touch me...oh god, was it worth the wait.”

Tweek moved into a kneeling position and hoisted Craig’s hips up to meet his. Craig grunted in surprise, following with a moan as Tweek pulled out to the tip and swiftly plunged back inside. As he relaxed, Craig started to grind into Tweek, meeting his thrusts and pulling his body close.  
Pulling out to the tip again, Tweek pulsed the head of his cock against the tight ring lining the entrance of Craig’s ass. Tweek was probably being a tease, but goddamn, he couldn’t get enough of the way Craig’s lips parted when he moaned, how his eyes lazily slid open and fluttered shut, and well, _everything_ Craig did. Tweek slid himself back inside and buried himself deep as he made steady, hard thrusts. “ _Rrrgh_ Craig?... Will you ride me? I wanna watch my beautiful boy,” he asked with a blush. Now it was Craig’s turn to blush, at least as much as his tan skin could accommodate such a thing. “Oh…I um. I can try?” he meekly replied. Dipping his head down, Tweek ran his lips and tongue across Craig’s clavicle. “Only if you want to…but I know you’ll be really good at it. Everything you do feels amazing.” When Craig nodded shyly, Tweek eased himself out, trying not to whimper at the loss of Craig’s warmth. 

Rolling himself onto his back, Tweek stuffed a couple pillows under his hips to accommodate Craig’s long legs. He ran his hands over Craig’s waist and down to his ass, tugging him toward his prone body. Applying more lube, Tweek held his dick steady at the base as Craig eased himself onto it. They both nearly unraveled as their bodies reconnected, sloppily kissing and licking each others mouths in a frenzy. As they adjusted to their position, their kisses slowed and they languidly stroked their tongues together. With Tweek’s loving gaze, Craig relaxed and began rolling his hips in small circles, gracefully and torturously slow. “Fuck, Craig. That’s...oh fuck… _so good_ , don’t stop.” Tweek bucked away from the mattress and his eyelids squeezed closed as he lost himself in the feeling of Craig’s walls clenching around him. There was something agonizing about it, but nonetheless, he never wanted it stop. When Craig lifted his hips a little, Tweek angled his pelvis and roughly pulled Craig down, aiming for his prostate. With an unintelligible shout, Craig arched his spine and tossed his head back as fuzzy bursts of light clouded his vision. He felt a bit dazed, and his bones had turned to jelly, but whatever _that_ was, needed to happen again. 

Longing to get closer, Tweek pushed himself into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Craig, cradling him in his lap. Craig’s brows furrowed in concentration as he leaned back to rest a hand on Tweek’s thigh, and they both cried out as Craig began to ride and grind at the new angle. Roughly snapping his hips, Craig’s breathing quickened and came out in rough bursts. “Goddamn, Tweek. You’re so _hard. Fuck_ ,” he gasped against Tweek’s mouth. “Baby, _ngh_ you always make me hard,” Tweek lilted. “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve jerked off while thinking about you?” He drew Craig’s body close until their chests were flush and grinned as he smothered his face in wet, enthusiastic kisses. Craig nuzzled into Tweek’s neck, huffing out whining moans and squeezing every bit of Tweek he could get his hands on.

Tweek dragged his tongue over one of Craig’s brown nipples and nudged it with his lips. “What do you need, baby?” As he rode his partner, Craig’s body rocked to and away from Tweek’s; Tweek kept his mouth ready, flicking his tongue each time a little nub came within reach. “How can I help my baby boy come?” Grabbing Craig and holding him close, Tweek enveloped a erect bud with his lips, sucking and tugging it. Craig held Tweek’s blonde head against his chest, fucking _living_ for each wet stroke of his tongue. “Can you...do that... _thing_ again?” Craig mumbled into Tweek’s coffee scented hair. “Mmm, what thing, baby?” he asked between wet licks and kisses. Craig only whimpered in reply. Tweek continued licking and sucking at Craig’s chest while he puzzled over the question. After a moment, he perked up and his face brightened. Brushing his lips over Craig’s, he softly whispered, “Oh. You mean _this_ thing?” With a keening cry, Craig’s eyes flew open as Tweek stroked his prostate. _“Yes! Please. More!”_ Craig could hear himself whining, but could not care less at this point. The only thing that mattered was the way Tweek’s cock massaged the little bundle of nerves inside him. 

Positively enraptured, Tweek tried to memorize the expression on Craig’s face; how he crumbled into a quivering mess from the attention to his prostate. “You look so goddamn beautiful when you scream. You’re my perfect, perfect boy. How does it feel, baby?” Cupping Tweek’s face between his hands, Craig squeezed his thighs, rising and falling along Tweek’s length. “You feel so good, better than I ever imagined,” he whispered into Tweek’s panting mouth. Biting his lip, Tweek slowly brought his eyes up to meet Craig’s, and hastily blinked away the tears that threatened to form. “Jesus, Craig, you’re so good to me. I want you to tell me everything you ever imagined. I don’t care if it takes weeks, months, or years; I’m going to do it all for you.”

Craig drew in a long breath and moaned into each of his exhales until he filled the room with his deep cries, completely abandoning his previous timidness as Tweek rocked his hips faster. “Are you gonna come? Can I see my perfect. Sweet. Baby. Boy. Come?” Tweek asked, giving Craig a lip-smacking kiss with each word. Pulling Craig’s face to his, Tweek whispered, “Please? I wanna taste you,” Caig shivered and whimpered, failing to have the capacity to create a verbal response. Tweek slipped his arms under Craig’s, gripping his shoulders from behind, and pulled Craig down to meet his thrusts. As Craig sharply bucked his hips to meet Tweek’s, Tweek became even more determined to adore and praise his perfect boy, because sweet jesus did he feel fucking phenomenal. “Don’t stop, Craig. I need it so bad. I need my beautiful boy to give it to me. Please, baby? I need you. You’re so good to me, Craig. You always know how take care of me. _Please_ , Craig. Baby? Craig? _Craig!_ ” Tweek’s voice broke in a loud shout with his last word as he wildly jerked his hips and filled Craig with his orgasm. While Tweek pleaded and begged, Craig’s groans bloomed into a keening whimper and his whole body quaked. Tweek hadn’t really assumed what Craig would sound like in bed, but he was nonetheless stunned at the unexpectedly high-pitched and incredibly sweet cry. Tweek softly sighed at the warm cum that ran over his fingers and onto their stomachs. Cradling his love’s head in the crook of his neck, he made shallow little thrusts with his hips as Craig’s cock pumped out the last of his orgasm. 

Craig nuzzled into Tweek and let out a satisfied groan, feeling absolutely spent. Releasing Craig’s head, Tweek glanced up at him through his lashes as he brought his sticky fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, smiling coyly at the way Craig’s pupils dilated. Humming, he sighed, “Mmm, you’re so sweet.” Craig pressed his lips to Tweek’s forehead and let his eyes slip shut. “I’m so afraid I’ll fuck this up.” Feeling Tweek’s palm against his cheek, Craig opened his eyes. Beaming up at him, Tweek soothed, “Oh baby boy, I’m not going anywhere. Not after how hard we worked to get here.” As they pressed their foreheads together, Craig gave Tweek one of his rare, wide smiles, finally feeling what was missing from all those other times.


End file.
